


A Midnight Visit

by sammyo3w



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyo3w/pseuds/sammyo3w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette gets a late night visit from a certain kitty cat on Valentine's day. That's just the start of it. Marinette continues to have dreams and Adrien gets a few late night visits as well! These dreams continue to confuse our favorite heroes, making them question their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally a one-shot I posted for Valentine's day on fanfiction.net. A ton of people then spammed me asking for more. A story was born because of it. I finally decided to post it on here as well. I hope you like it.

Marinette woke up to a knock on her balcony door. She rubbed her eyes and stepped onto the balcony. Chat noir was there facing out towards the city. Why was he here? It's late and cold out. With that thought, Marinette hugged herself as if that would chase away the chill.

"Chat," she called. Chat Noir turned and gave her one of his grins.

"Marinette." His eyes lit up at the sight of her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't a cat visit his princess?" Chat inquired. He noticed Marinette shiver, "Can we go inside? It's a little chilly here." Marinette nodded with relief and quickly went inside with Chat on her heels.

"So Chat, why are you here at midnig---" Marinette turned around to see Chat on one knee holding a red rose out to her. She sucked in a breath at the sight. 

"Happy Valentine's Day Princess." Marinette was shocked.

"W-why me?" Chat smiled.

"Because you're beautiful, kind, smart, talented, and brave." Marinette's heart was pounding. She liked Adrien, So why was her heart fluttering at Chat's confession? Is it because she's not in her Ladybug persona? Chat got up from his knee and started walking towards her. Marinette backed away as he moved forward until her back hit the wall. She blushed beet red at how close they were.

"So Princess, Do you accept my rose?" Chat had one hand placed on the wall above her and the other holding the rose between them. The room felt a hundred degrees hotter for the both of them. Marinette couldn't form a reply to Chat. The close proximity was messing with her thoughts. It was too distracting. Is she attracted to Chat? Her breathing became slightly labored. Chat smirked as if he knew what he was doing to her. His green eyes were glowing in the darkness. Marinette was mesmerized by them.

She didn't know how it happened or who started the first move, but their lips suddenly connected like magnets. The rose fell to the ground between them. Marinette placed her hands on Chat's chest. The hand that held the rose was now around her waist pulling her close while the other hand was placed on her back. Not breaking the kiss, Marinette slid her hands up Chat's chest and clasped them behind his neck. The kiss was sensual and passionate. As if Chat was trying to convey the weight of his feelings through the kiss.

They finally broke apart with Marinette gasping for air. Chat started to kiss the side of her neck which made her mewl like a kitten.

"Oh, Marinette." Chat purred against her skin while continuing his assault. Marinette started to pant.

"Chat..." Marinette whispered hoarsely. Adrien flitted through her mind but was quickly brought back to Chat. She was feeling things she never felt before. She never felt this hot before or so full of need. She didn't even know what she needed, but she needed it now. Chat kept whispering her name over and over.

"Marinette...Marinette...MARINETTE!" Marinette bolted upright, gasping for air. She looked up to see Tikki, her kwami looking at her with worry.

"W-wait?" Marinette said, confused at having been pulled out of her dream.

"You were moaning in your sleep. Did you have a nightmare? " Marinette's face heated at the memory of her dream.

"N-no. I'm fine." Tikki sighed in relief.

"That's good. It's Valentine's Day! Are you excited to give the cookies you baked with Alya to Adrien today? You're going to the movies with him, Nino, and Alya right?"

"That's right!" Marinette brightened at the reminder and got up to get ready. She paused. What did that dream mean? What about my feelings for Adrien? Marinette raised her hand to her heart feeling it flutter at the thought of the dream. She shook her head.

It's just a dream. Right?  
*****

Marinette was rushing down the sidewalk breathing heavily. She was late. She was supposed to meet everyone at 11:30. It’s 11:40. She was too distracted by her dream. 

“Alya!” She yelled when she caught sight of her friend. The brunette turned and waved.

“Hey! You’re late.” Alya gave her a pointed look. Marinette stopped in front of her, putting her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. 

“I’m sorry. I just lost track of time and---” Marinette stopped when she noticed that the guys weren’t there. “Where are Adrien and Nino?” Alya giggled.

“I lied when I told you that the movie was at 11:45. I thought you might be late, so I took extra precautions. The boys should arrive at any minute. I mean I wouldn’t want you to miss your chance with Adrien.” Alya winked making Marinette blush.

“That was smart. I’m sorry for crashing your date with Nino.” Alya waved her hand dismissively.

“Don’t worry about it. This is a rare opportunity for you and Adrien to be in the same place besides school. Plus, Nino has something else planned for later.” Alya smiled softly. Marinette squealed.

“Aw! You two are so cute!” Alya blushed at Marinette’s gushing.

“W-whatever. Did you remember your cookies?” Marinette nodded in excitement. 

“Yup!” Marinette patted her purse. She was glad that she remembered to bring them. 

“Oh! They’re here,” Alya said, sighting them first. Marinette started to freak out. What if she said the wrong things or acted weird? What if he didn’t like the cookies? What if he thought she was creepy!? What should she say to him? Alya noticed her friend freaking out. She put her arm around Marinette’s shoulders to comfort her. The boys walked up to them. Nin0’s eyes brightened at the sight of Alya. Alya decided to take the lead for Marinette’s sake.

“Hi Nino. Hi Adrien.” She pulled out the cookies she made with Marinette from her own bag and handed them to Nino. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”  
“THis is awesome! Thanks Alya!” Nino beamed. He swooped down to giver her a kiss, but she was having none of it.

“Oh, no. Not here!” Alya smirked and pushed him away making him stumble a bit. Marinette laughed, breaking out of her inner meltdown. The sound of Adrien’s chuckle mingled with her own. Marinette turned to Adrien. She loved hearing him laugh.

“H-hi Adrien.” Adrien rewarded her with a smile.

“Hey Marinette.” Marinette flushed slightly. She was glad that Alya had spoken first because it gave her the chance to calm down. 

Marinette gathered every bit of courage she could find and took the cookies she baked from her bag. Her cookies were different from Alya’s. Alya had made regular sugar cookies topped with pink and red icing. Marinette had decided to bake red velvet cookies with chocolate chips. She held out the cookies to Adrien.

“U-um these a-are for y-you. H-happy V-valentine’s D-day Adrien.” Seeing Adrien’s look of surprise made her panic. “I-I mean I was helping Alya come up with cookie ideas for Nino and we baked these as well, but she decided to go with the sugar cookies. Knowing that you l-like Ladybug, she recommended That I give them to you.” Marinette panted from being slightly out of breath praying that she didn’t mess up. Adrien took the cookies from her hands. The look of surprise melting off his face into a grin. 

“Wow! Thanks Marinette! I can’t wait to try them!” Alya faced palmed at the fact that Marinette didn’t confess her feelings like she was supposed to. It was the perfect opportunity! Nino sighed, knowing full well the frustration. 

Marinette beamed at how happy he was, but then she dimmed when she remembered that she chickened out. She really wanted to confess her feelings, but she was scared. Adrien paused noticing the change in Marinette’s demeanor. What happened? Did he do something wrong? Realizing that things were going slightly downhill, Alya clapped her hands together bringing everyone’s attention to her.

“Alright, it’s almost time for the movie. Since we already purchased our tickets, let's head to the concession stand.” Everyone agreed and went inside. They quickly got their food items and proceeded to enter the theater. 

Even though it was Valentine’s Day, no one wanted to see a romance movie. They all decided on a monster, horror, science fiction movie. It was perfect since Alya and Nino love those kinds of movies no matter how bad they are, and she hoped that something cliche would happen between Marinette and Adrien. Alya and Nino sat behind Marinette and Adrien since the theater was crowded. She also wanted a full view of the two, incase anything happened.

The opening credits started rolling and everyone sat back in their seats. Marinette did her best to focus all her attention on the movie, and not the handsome boy beside her. She didn’t have to worry about Tikki. She gave the kwami a bunch of chocolate biscuits to munch on during the movie. Plagg was passed out in Adrien’s coat pocket, already stuffed from eating all the cheese Adrien gave him.

While Marinette was trying hard to focus on the film, Adrien however was aloof, having no trouble watching the movie at all. A loud noise roared throughout the theater making everyone jump. Both Adrien and Marinette reached out, clasping their hands together instinctively. 

When the noise died down, they realized what they had done. They quickly let go of each other, blushing heavily, not making eye contact. Marinette’s heart was racing at having held hands with Adrien, although it was only for a few seconds. Adrien was overcome with embarrassment having done that to Marinette. The interaction was not missed by Alya, who was squealing internally at what she just witnessed. Marinette was on cloud nine when Chat crossed her mind. She frowned. Why can’t she stop thinking about that dream? That’s all it was, a dream. The group stepped outside onto the sidewalk when the movie ended.

“That movie was awesome! I loved it. I can’t believe people thought it was scary. It was just plain cool.” Alya raved.

“Yeah, the CGI was great too!” Nino chimed in. Alya checked the time on her phone. 

“Well, I think it’s time to split,” Alya said. Nino puffed out his chest proudly at her words.

“Yeah, I have plans with my girl.” Nino proclaimed. Alya rolled her eyes at his words, but blushed slightly. Adrien and Marinette smiled at the two of them. 

They were happy for their friends. Adrien was especially wanted Nino to be happy, considering all that he’s done for him. He was surprised when Nino started dating Alya, since he had a crush on Marinette for a while. However, seeing how in love Nino was with Alya, decided to shrug it off. Some people don’t truly realize their feelings and instead focus them on someone else. 

“Hey Adrien! Why don’t you walk Marinette home? You could grab a late lunch or something at her place.” Alya suggested with a smirk. Marinette hastily shook her head, trying to stop her. Alya just gave her a thumbs up. Marinette face palmed. Adrien shrugged.

“Sure! Sounds great!” Marinette’s head shot up at his reply. She couldn’t believe he agreed. 

“Awesome. We’ll be going then.” Alya and Nino left in the opposite direction. Adrien turned to Marinette, holding one arm out in the direction they are going, sweeping the other towards his body in a dramatic gesture.

“Shall we?” Marinette giggled at his antics.

“We shall,” Marinette said playing along. They started walking side by side towards Marinette’s house. They walked in silence for a few minutes. Marinette was too nervous to speak and Adrien wasn’t sure what to talk about. They don’t normally talk without Alya or Nino getting involved. 

“Um---” They both started at once. They gave each other small smiles.

“You can go first,” Adrien said. He was curious on what she was going to say. Marinette flushed slightly.

“T-thanks for walking me home.”

“No problem. Plus, I haven’t seen your parents since we practiced for the tournament.”

“Yeah, they’ll be happy to see you.” Adrien was happy to hear that. He liked Marinette’s parents. They seem so warm and loving, unlike his own dad. He’s actually kind of jealous.

“I’m glad.” He replied with a smile.

“Um, do you enjoy playing video games a lot?” Marinette asked, hoping to keep the conversation going. Adrien perked up at her question.

“I play a lot in my free time. I especially bring my handheld to shoots, because it can be boring at times. Sometimes there are long breaks when the photographer is trying to figure out what he wants to do. Nino and I play each other loads of times. My favorite games are The Legend of Zelda games and Smash Bros besides The Ultimate Mecha Strike series.” Adrien was excited to talk about something he likes. Most people just asked about his dad or modeling. Marinette loved how much he brightened at the mention of video games. She sighed in relief at having not messed up.

“Do you play video games Marinette?”

“I don’t play too often. Mostly against my dad. Sometimes Alya. It;s something he likes to do when he’s not working in the bakery. We have a lot of fun.”

“That’s cool. Is that how you got good at Ultimate Mecha III?” 

“Uh, yeah,” Marinette said, her cheeks turning slightly red in embarrassment. Most people don’t play video games with their parents. Adrien smiled in reassurance. He didn’t mean to make her feel embarrassed. 

“I’m jealous. I wish I could do that with my dad. He’s never home,” Adrien said bitterly. He hated talking about his dad. Marinette’s heart broke for him. He looked so dejected. She grew slightly angry. Would it kill Adrien’s dad to spend more time with his son? An idea came to Marinette and she blurted it out before her brain could stop her.

“Well, you could always come over to my house sometime and play video games. I think my dad would like a break from losing to me and I wouldn’t mind a new opponent.” She mentally slapped herself. Why would someone as cool and popular as Adrien want to play video games with her and her dad? Too consumed with wallowing in her stupidity, Marinette missed the array of emotions washing over Adrien’s face. He was really touched by Marinette’s offer. It was also a relief, since he doesn’t like to be home often, and Nino has been busy with Alya lately. It felt great to gain a new solid friend.

“Thank you. I’ll take you up on your offer sometime.” Marinette’s head shot up.

“Great!” She managed to squeak out. Her heart was going a mile a minute. They smiled at each other and continued talking on the way to Marinette’s home. By the time they got to the bakery, Marinette had fully stopped stuttering and being nervous. She was even joking around with Adrien a little bit. 

She couldn’t believe she was actually holding a conversation with him. Adrien was enjoying himself immensely. He never really had the chance to talk with Marinette before and was glad they finally had the chance.

Marinette and Adrien entered the bakery while laughing at a joke Adrien had told. Sabine saw them enter and was glad to see her daughter so happy. She was also glad too see Adrien again. He’s such a nice boy. Marinette smiled when she saw her mom.

“Hey mom! Is it okay if Adrien joins us for lunch?” Just as the words left her mouth, Adrien’s phone rang. He made an apologetic face and proceeded to answer his phone.

“Adrien, where are you? Did you forget that you have a shoot at the park today?” Nathalie’s voice asked through the phone. His heart filled with dread. He had forgotten. He really wanted to stay and hang out with Marinette more. Adrien know he couldn’t skip though. He would be grounded. Adrien sighed.

“I’m at the Dupain’s bakery.”

“Do you want me to send the car to pick you up?”

“No, I’m close so I’ll walk.”

“I expect you there.” Nathalie hung up. Adrien put his phone back in his pocket. He turned back towards Marinette and her mother.

“I’m really sorry. I forgot that I had this photo shoot. Maybe another time?” MArinette was disappointed but she understood. Sabine smiled in understanding.

“Don’t worry about it. Our door is always open.” She went behind the counter grabbing a few pastries, and put them in a bag. She then handed them to Adrien.

“Take this with you to eat on the way.” Adrien smiled gratefully.

“Thank you so much.” He looked at Marinette, “I really am sorry.” She waved her hand dismissively.

“You have work. I understand. Like my mom said, you can come back anytime. The offer will always stand.” Adrien brightened at those words. He was so happy to hear them. It felt nice.

“Thanks again. I’ll see you in school then!” He waved as he exited the bakery. Marinette waved in return. She turned to see her mother giving her a look.

“What?”

“You two just look so cute together!” Her mom teased. Marinette blushed heavily.

“Mom!” Sabine chuckled and went back to work. Marinette rushed upstairs to her room, to record today’s events into her diary.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette was waiting for him this time, though she tried to deny it. She couldn’t sit still. Marinette was wearing her usual night apparel of pink plaid pajama pants and a pale pink tank top. Her hair was down and brushing her shoulders. What would she say to him? How could she handle seeing him? That’s the thing, she can’t. Yet, what’s stopping her from pretending to be asleep? She doesn’t want to see him. Does she? Marinette was at the sink in her room, splashing her face with water, when Chat Noir let himself in from the balcony.

“Nervous to see me?” Marinette whirled around to see Chat grinning behind her. 

“Yeah, right,” she said, trying to calm her racing heart. What happened during Chat’s last visit flashed across Marinette’s mind causing her cheeks to turn pink. Why is it so hot in here? Seeing Marinette flush turned Chat’s silly grin into a slightly predatory one. He loved that he was having an effect on her. Marinette struggled to calm her senses.

“Knock it off Chat! I don’t want a repeat of what happened last time!” Marinette said while backing away from him towards her desk.

“Please Princess, I have have no clue what you are re-furring to.” He purred. He started to advance towards her. “I’m just visiting my princess. Purr-ly innocent.” Chat’s eyes were glowing brightly.

“This isn’t smart Chat. We can’t get involved.” Marinette stopped. Her lower back almost touching the desk. She knew she was cornered and hastily tried to reason with the feline. “You don’t even like me and I don’t...I…” The words faded away as Chat stopped right in front of her. Their breaths mingling between them. They stood there, looking at each other for a few seconds before Marinette surprised the both of them. She kissed him.

The kiss started off slow and slightly tender before it quickly got heated. Again, thoughts of Adrien flashed through Marinette’s mind, but this time she dismissed them on purpose. It’s a dream. So, she isn’t betraying her feelings for Adrien. She isn’t doing anything wrong, right? 

Marinette threaded her fingers through Chat’s golden hair getting deeper into the kiss. Chat had his hands on her waist. When she put her hands in his hair, Chat hoisted Marinette up onto the desk, knocking some things onto the floor. They broke apart gasping for air. Chat grazed his teeth on her neck before sucking lightly. Marinette moaned in pleasure before pulling him in for another kiss. Chat’s arm skimmed down her side before resting on her thigh.

Marinette felt so warm. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes glassy. That feeling of want was building up inside her. She couldn’t stay still. Chat groaned at her movements. They both took another break for air. 

“Marinette, there’s something I need to tell you.”

“What?” Marinette asked, breathing heavily.

“I---”

Marinette jerked awake. Tikki was still asleep. She checked her phone to see that she had thirty minutes before she had to wake up. Instead of going back to sleep, Marinette decided to get ready so she could process her dream. What does it mean? This is my second dream with Chat. She has feelings for Adrien, so why? Marinette was about to head downstairs for breakfast when Tikki woke up.

“Oh, Marinette. You’re up early.” She said while rubbing her eyes. 

“I just woke up. I couldn’t go back to sleep.”

“Was it another nightmare?” Tikki asked, worry apparent in her voice.

“It wasn’t a nightmare. I promise.” Marinette smiled to reassure her.

“If you say so Marinette. Can you grab me some biscuits when you go down?”

“Of course.” Marinette beamed at the normalcy.

*****************

Adrien was at his locker when he noticed that Marinette was also here early. She’s never here this early. He was glad to see her. Nino walked up to Adrien and saw how he was staring at Marinette. He smiled. Look’s like Alya’s plan worked. 

“So, I guess things went well with Marinette,” Nino said teasingly. Adrien blushed at having been caught staring at Marinette.

“Uh, yeah. She’s really cool. It was great having the chance to really talk with her.” Nino rolled his eyes at Adrien’s boring response. 

“Did you at least have lunch with her?” Why was hanging out with Marinette so important to Nino? Adrien thought.

“No, I forgot That I had a photoshoot, so I had to leave early.” This caused Nino to sigh. Alya’s plan didn’t work as well as they wanted it to, but it was a start. At least they started talking to each other.

“How was your date with Alya?” Adrien asked to steer the conversation away from Marinette. Nino’s eyes lit up at the question.

“It was amazing! Alya loved it. We took a DJ class where I serenaded her with a mix I created myself. Then we had dinner at Ayada Buddha, the nice Thai restaurant downtown. I have to say, I rocked Valentine’s Day dude.” Adrien smiled.

“That’s great man! I’m happy for you.” Nino spotted Alya talking to Marinette.

“Speaking of Alya, I’m going to go talk to her. I’ll see ya in class.” Adrien watched Nino talk to Alya and Marinette for a few seconds before he and Alya left Marinette at her locker. Adrien didn’t know why, but he was slightly nervous to talk to Marinette. It’s probably because he wants to make a good impression on a new friend.

“You should just go talk to her.” Adrien jumped.

“Plagg!” The black kwami was sitting in Adrien’s wide open locker. “What if someone sees you?” Adrien whispered.

“Don’t worry about it. There aren’t many people here since there’s some time before class. You worry too much.” Adrien groaned at Plagg’s words.

“And you worry too little.” He looked at Marinette again to see if she noticed the kwami or the fact that he’s whispering to a locker. Luckily however, she was focused on her own locker.

“Just channel your inner Chat Noir and go talk to her.” Plagg suggested again. He couldn’t understand why Adrien was being shy when he’s talked to Marinette before.

“Alright, I will. Just get in my bag.” Adrien sighed. Plagg took his place in Adrien’s school bag. Adrien started to head towards Marinette.

“It’s weird being here so early,” Tikki said from inside Marinette’s locker. 

“Yeah it is, but it’s also nice not to be in such a rush.” Marinette quietly replied. She had seen Adrien at his locker, but was way too nervous to go over and talk to him. Would it be weird if she did? They just started talking. She didn’t want to be a creep and she wasn’t sure if yesterday was a one off thing. Marinette sighed.

“What’s wrong Marinette? Was it because of your dream?” Tikki inquired. Ugh, like she needed a reminder of her Chat fueled dreams. She was doing her best to forget.

“No, I’m fine. Just a little tired,” She replied.

“Well, I hope you’re not too tired. You have patrol with Chat tonight.” Marinette froze. How could she forget? Forget about her nervousness with Adrien. How was she going to act around Chat? She flushed, remembering the things she did with him during her dreams. Tonight is going to be torture. Hopefully, with the mask on, she won’t act weird around Chat.

“Hey Marinette,” Adrien said, interrupting her thoughts. The red kwami, already seeing his approach, hid behind some books.

“Oh, hi Adrien,” Marinette replied in a higher pitch than usual. If he noticed how nervous she was, or her new tone, he didn’t show it.

“Um, so how was the rest of your day yesterday? I’m sorry I bailed on you.” He grinned slightly.

“It was great. I helped out my parents in the bakery a little bit. You got me in a gaming mood, so I squared off against my dad a little bit afterwards.”

“Sounds like fun. We should play sometime.” Marinette couldn’t believe her ears. Was Adrien really asking to hand out with her?!?!?

“U-uh, yeah t-totally. It’ll be fun.” Adrien was relieved. He was afraid she was going to say no. More people started to filter in, since class was going to start soon.

“Great! I’ll have to check my schedule. I don’t want anymore surprise shoots. Why don’t we exchange numbers?” Marinette quickly whipped out her phone and they exchanged numbers. “Awesome. I’ll see you in class then.” Adrien left leaving Marinette buzzing from the interaction.

“Good for you Marinette,” Tikki whispered from the locker. Marinette squealed. Maybe she should be early more often? 

The rest of the school day went well. Marinette was still nervous near Adrien, but wasn’t as crazed. She was calmer around him which both Alya and Nino noticed. When the last class let out, ALya left with Marinette and Adrien left with Nino. The girls grilled each other on Alya’s date and Marinette’s walk home with Adrien.

“Are you going to call Adrien tonight?” Alya asked.

“What? No! We just started talking. I don’t want to ruin it!” Plus, she had night patrol with Chat, Marinette thought. 

“Hmm, makes sense. But you should definitely at least text him sometime,” Alya suggested.

“Yeah, I will. Are you hanging out with Nino later?” Marinette asked. Alya smiled.

“Nah, I bet he and Adrien will be having their bro talk later.” Both girls giggled.

“Well, this is where we split. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah, see you.” Alya waved. Marinette rushed home so she could get her homework done, and not worry about it during patrol.

*****************

 

Ladybug was waiting at the top of the Eiffel Tower for Chat Noir to appear. She was pacing back and forth nervously. Ladybug prayed that she would be able to act normal. She brought her hand to her neck remembering the feel of Chat’s lips. Sometimes she felt that she could feel the ghost of his touch. 

Chat Noir arrived, watching Ladybug pace back and forth. He didn’t reveal his presence yet. He watched her movements for a couple of minutes. What’s wrong? Is she worried about something? CHat dropped dropped down from his hiding place.

“Good evening, my lady.” Ladybug whirled around to face Chat.

“O-oh, hey Chat.” Ladybug laughed nervously. Dang it! She messed up. Chat cocked his head to the side.

“What’s the matter Bugaboo? Boy troubles?” He grinned teasingly. Ladybug tensed up her eyes widening. Chat blinked, his grin fading. What? Is that really it? Does she like someone? His thoughts darkened while his heart dropped. Ladybug, realizing that things were going badly, pulled herself together. She laughed.

“Oh please Chat. I’m to busy for that my silly kitty.” She waved her hand dismissively, still chuckling. Chat side in relief. He still had a chance. 

“Well then, shall we start this claw-some evening?” Ladybug rolled her eyes at his small pun.

“Alright.” Ladybug threw out her yo-yo and swung away with Chat on her heels, ready to protect the city from an akuma attack. Ladybug was relieved that she was able to keep her cool. At the back of her mind though, was the nagging thought of how her heart skipped a beat at Chat’s presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you all think? I kind of liked how it turned out. I know it was short and I’m sorry about that, but this was more of a setup chapter for the other ones. Please, leave a comment. I would love to hear your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to go with a Ladiren dream because I feel like Marinette and Adrien haven’t hung out a lot for Adrien to have a dream like that. I mean Marinette is with Chat a lot, even though it’s as Ladybug and Adrien is in love with Ladybug. I don’t want to erase that. So, I hope you like this chapter. I had a little trouble with the dream because I get inspiration from fanart, and there is so little fanart for Ladrien sadly. There needs to be more Ladrien in the world! Anyway, enjoy!

Adrien was looking at the Ladyblog searching for new information, when he heard a knock coming from the window. He turned, his eyes widening. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. His lady was right outside his window, silently asking to come in. What was Ladybug doing here? She’s never visited me before. His thoughts were racing as he quickly opened the window, grabbing her hand, while helping her through.

“W-what are you doing here Ladybug?” He couldn’t understand why she would be here. Did she find out that he was Chat Noir? That’s not possible, he’s been careful. Though, he wouldn’t mind if that were the case. Or maybe he would. What if she was disappointed that he’s Chat? Ladybug grinned.

“Is it a bother me being here Adrien?” Adrien snapped to attention.

“N-no! Not at all! I’m glad you’re here!” He rushed out, not wanting her to leave.

“Good.” She threaded her fingers through his. Adrien flushed bright red. He had forgotten that he was still holding her hand. Adrien pulled her towards the couch in the middle of his room, not wanting to stay by the window. He prayed that his hand wasn’t sweaty as they sat. 

“Uh, were you out for patrol?” His mind scrambled for a reason on why she was here. Adrien had no clue what to talk about. He was too nervous. 

“No, I just wanted to see you.” Adrien’s heart leaped at her words. Ladybug wanted to see him? Did this mean he has a chance? This could be the perfect opportunity. Adrien gazed into her gorgeous blue bell eyes. He could always get lost in them. Adrien glanced at the freckles dusting her cheeks, slightly hidden by the mask. He has alway wanted to kiss her freckles. He also wondered if she had freckles anywhere else. Adrien shook his head. He couldn’t get distracted. This was the perfect time to confess! Adrien took in a deep breath.

“Ladybug, I---” The first thing that came to mind was how warm her lips were and how sweet she tasted. At first he didn’t respond, too shocked to move. He quickly came to his senses, slowly moving his lips with her own. Time seemed to freeze. They finally broke apart, both looking at each other. 

Adrien searched for regret, while Ladybug searched for the same thing. Both found none. Adrien gently placed his hand on her cheek. Ladybug leaned into his touch. He lightly kissed her freckles before moving back to her succulent lips. Adrien started to shift backwards, his back resting on the seat of the couch. Ladybug straddled on top of him deepening the kiss. What started off slow and tender soon became more frenzied. Ladybug had one hand on Adrien’s chest the other teasing the hem of his shirt, before finally gliding up under his shirt, touching his skin. Adrien couldn’t help but moan lightly. Adrien skimmed his hands down until they rested on her waist. 

Feeling himself growing excited “down there,” Adrien flipped them so now he was on top of her. They broke apart, both panting heavily. He was so happy. Ladybug looked stunning with her cheeks flushed and her hair in slight disarray. But, as much as he loved what they were doing, he couldn’t continue. He loved her. He wanted to tell her that and move slowly. Treat her with respect. She deserved so much more than just a heated, reckless moment. Ladybug blinked in confusion. She couldn’t understand why he stopped.

“Ladybug, we should stop. You deserve so much more than this. You deserve a beautiful candle-lit dinner and many other dates. I don’t want to rush this, no matter how much I want to continue.” Adrien looked away for a moment feeling shy from her gaze. He couldn’t stop now though. Even is she didn’t feel the same way, he had to tell her. “Ladybug, I love you. I have for a while now. Actually, I think I’ve loved you since the moment I first saw you. I understand if you don’t feel the same way but...it’s the truth.” He gazed into her eyes, gaining enough confidence to look at her during his confession. His heart was beating furiously. Ladybug’s eyes widened and her lips parted.

“Adrien, I---”

Beep, beep, beep.

Adrien woke up panting slightly. What was she about to say? He couldn’t believe that was a dream. It felt so real. Adrien brought up his hand, touching his lips lightly. It felt like he could still feel her lips. Adrien smiled.

“What are you smiling about? And what’s with you touching your lips. It’s creepy.” Adrien glared at Plagg. Plagg rolled his eyes.

“Hurry up. I’m hungry. Go get me some delicious camembert.” Adrien sighed.

“Alright alright. I’m going.” As he was granting Plagg’s request, he couldn’t help but think about the dream. He smiled again at the thought of it. Oh how he wished it wasn’t a dream.

“Oh, Adrien. Perfect. I’m glad I caught you,” Nathalie said, as she entered the kitchen. “Your photo-shoot for the afternoon had been cancelled. The photographer is sick and we couldn’t find a replacement on such short notice.” Yes! Adrien cheered silently. 

“Okay, thank you.” Adrien raced up to his room to deliver Plagg’s cheese and to get ready for school. Maybe he’ll ask Marinette to hang out.

 

*****************

 

Adrien opened his locker, while waiting for Nino to arrive. He couldn’t shake the grin off his face. The dream was constantly repeating over and over in his mind. Even though it was just a dream and he hadn’t received a reply, he was glad he confessed. It made him feel better. Hopefully, this dream will give him the courage to confess to the real thing. Adrien looked around for his friends. He was hoping to invite them over to play video games or something. 

“Oh, Adrieeeen!” A sing-song voice screeched across the room. Adrien flinched, knowing full well who the voice belonged to. He wanted to pretend he didn’t hear, but at the same time, he didn’t want to be mean to his childhood friend. He turned towards the voice, forcing a smile. He hoped it didn’t look weird.

“Hey Chloe,” Adrien said. The blonde sashayed up to him with Sabrina in tow. 

“So I heard that your photo-shoot got cancelled. Why don’t we hang out after school? This fabulous boutique opened up on Avenue Montaigne. We so totally have to go.” Chloe clasped her hands around his neck pulling him close, or at least trying to. Adrien was leaning back hoping to create space. He should just shove her away, but he couldn’t do that to her. He peered over her shoulder, catching sight of a certain bluenette.

“Sorry Chloe,” Adrien slipped out of her arms and rushed to Marinette, slipping his arm over her shoulders. Marinette’s eyes widened in confusion. She had no clue what was going on. “But I already have plans with Marinette. Right?” He asked, silently pleading for Marinette to agree. Marinette blinked. 

“Uh y-yeah. Your house right?” Adrien sighed in relief. 

“Yup.” He turned back to Chloe. “So, maybe another time?” Chloe was boiling with anger. She hid it well with one of her sickly sweet smiles. 

“Of course.” Marinette inwardly groaned. She was happy to help Adrien out, but now she’ll have to deal with Chloe.

“Great! I’m going to go find Nino.” Adrien booked it out of there. He didn’t want to be latched to Chloe again. 

“W-wait!” Marinette called after him, her hand reaching out to him, but he was already gone. She sighed, putting her hand on her forehead. Why me? This is going to suck so much. Marinette looked up to see Chloe glaring at her. If looks could hurt, she would be one squashed bug. 

“Look, Chloe----” Chloe jammed her finger on Marinette’s chest.

“Now you listen to me. Adrien is MINE. Not yours, mine. Get that through your dumb head. I will make your life miserable if I ever see you with him again.” Marinette frowned. Her own temper was rising. Chloe had no right.

“Adrien is NOT yours! He’s his own person, not a possession. I’m not going to stop hanging out with him because you told me to. So, don’t bother with your threats.” Chloe practically growled. She hated when people talked back to her. The bell rang signalling that class was going to start in a few minutes.

“You’re going to regret this.” Chloe whipped around with Sabrina on her heels giving Marinette one of her own glares. Marinette groaned outwardly this time. Why did this have to happen? She really didn’t need Chloe on her back now. Marinette held her head in her hands. Tikki rushed to console her friend.

“It’ll be okay Marinette. You did the right thing by not backing down.” Marinette smiled at the kwami. 

“Thanks Tikki.” Marinette followed Chloe to their classroom, seeing that everyone else was already there. Marinette slid into her seat. Alya raised an eyebrow.

“Did you have a conversation?” Marinette shook her head to indicate later. She really didn’t want to discuss it in front of Adrien. 

“Thanks Marinette so much for saving me there.” Adrien felt bad leaving her with Chloe. He hoped to make it up somehow.

“No problem! But what was all that for?” She inquired.

“She asked me to go shopping with her after school since my photo-shoot was cancelled leaving my afternoon free. But I wanted to hang out with you guys.” Nino laughed.

“Nice man. I wish I could have seen Chloe’s face when you told her you were hanging out with Marinette.” Alya giggled. Marinette bit back a smile. 

“So anyway. How about hanging out at my house after school?” Adrien asked.

“I’m in.” Marinette immediately replied. This was a golden opportunity and she wasn’t going to waste it. Nino and Alya wore matching apologetic looks.

“Sorry man. I have some mixes I want to work on.”

“And I have to edit some stuff for my Ladyblog.” A grin slowly appeared on Alya’s face. Oh no. What is she planning? Marinette thought. “I guess you and Marinette will be having fun all on your own.” Both teens blushed at Alya’s words.

“I-if y-you don’t mind.” Marinette managed to stutter out.

“Yeah, it’ll be fun.” Adrien gave Marinette a grin. The bell rang signaling the start of class. Marinette sat back in her seat. She’s going to be alone with him, in his room. Marinette hid her face behind her book to cover the blush that was creeping up her face.

 

*****************

 

The day seemed to drag by with Marinette counting down the minutes until she could hang out with Adrien. During lunch they went their separate ways. Alya wanted to know what she talked about with Chloe. She was pissed when Marinette told her about the threats Chloe made, but Marinette was able to calm her down. 

“I still can’t believe she threatened you! Oh wait, I can. You know, I’m going to punch her one of these days!” Alya declared still fuming slightly. Marinette sighed. The situation wasn’t ideal, but at least she gets to hang out with Adrien. 

“It’ll be fine Alya. I have you by my side. Plus, what could she really do besides the normal bullying?” Alya huffed. 

“I guess you’re right. I can’t wait to see her face when she realizes that she lost Adrien to you.” Alya smirked. Marinette’s face burned at her words.

“That’s not what’s going on at all! We’re just friends!”

“Yeah, but you want to be more.” Marinette couldn’t deny that. It would be a amazing if Adrien could like her back. Though realistically, he probably never will. Marinette sighed once more at the depressive turn her thoughts took. She couldn’t help it though. Adrien was too amazing while she was a total klutz. 

 

“Well we better get back to class.” Marinette hummed in response, following her friend back into the classroom, Marinette’s afternoon classes flew by quickly after that. She suffered through a few more glares from Chloe and Sabrina, but otherwise nothing major happened.

“You ready to go?” Adrien asked as they were putting their books away.

“Yeah!” Marinette replied. She was so excited! Marinette hoped that she didn’t make a fool of herself.

“See you guys later,” Alya said. She waved on her way out. Nino gave them a nod and followed her, probably to walk her home. They left soon after.

It was a nice day out. The weather was slightly chilly with the wind, but the sun was out making it warmer. Adrien stretched his arms over his head, loving the warmth. He was glad that he had convinced Nathalie not to have the limo pick him up from school. It felt good to have the short walk. 

“So, um. What did you have planned?” Marinette asked nervously.

“I actually didn’t have anything planned. I was just excited to have the afternoon free.” Adrien chuckled shyly. Marinette giggle.

“Oh well. I bet we can figure something out.” They continued to walk in silence. However, it wasn’t uncomfortable. Both of them were enjoying the weather and each other’s company. It didn’t take them long to get to Adrien’s mansion considering how close it was to the school.

Adrien led Marinette through the gate and up to his room. Marinette was in awe. She was in it before because of the last akuma attack, but she really didn’t have the time to look last time. She caught sight of a couple arcade machines. Marinette squealed and rushed over to one of them.

“I can’t believe you have a Dance Dance Revolution arcade machine! Alya and I play this every time we stop by the arcade.” Adrien smiled at her excitement. She looked cute with her eyes lit up like that. Adrien blinked at the thought. He thought Marinette was cute? Adrien brushed the thought away. It’s not a big deal to think someone is cute. It doesn’t mean anything. Wanting wipe the thought from his mind, he decided to challenge Marinette.

“So, think you can beat me?” He grinned confidently. Marinette bit her lip, grinning back.

“You sure you can keep up?” She tilted her head. Adrien chuckled.

“Oh, you’re so on.” Marinette chose the song B4U by Naoki. She was hoping to trip him up with this ridiculously fast past song. Adrien smirked at her choice.

“You sure you can handle that song?” Marinette huffed.

“Of course.” She picked the medium setting not wanting to make it too easy or too hard. Adrien jumped onto the platform ready for the song to begin. The song picked up the pace immediately. Adrien instantly got into rhythm not missing a step. Marinette followed suit not wanting to lose. Marinette started to break a sweat, but she didn’t care. She laughed. Adrien looked over to see Marinette’s cheeks flushed a rosy hue and her hair in slight disarray reminding him of a certain hero. He stumbled at the thought costing him much needed points. The song ended soon after with both opponents panting. Marinette was the winner.

“Haha that was so much fun!” She took off her jacket. Adrien rolled his eyes.

“I just got distracted. I’m sure I can beat you with the next song.” Marinette laughed.

“Oh sure you can.” The next couple hours went by with them taking turns picking the songs. They started off picking the songs that were difficult, then slowly just started picking songs they never heard of or sounding weird. The last song had them both laughing too hard to dance. The lyrics were so weird.

“I win!” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her words.

“How do you figure?” Marinette smirked.

“Well, I won 24 times while you only won 20. Hence I win. I think I deserve a prize.” She giggled still slightly out of breath.

“Oh really? Then what do you desire?” Adrien grinned loving every moment. His eyes seemed to glow reminding her of a certain feline. Marinette’s own grin started to fade, a blush rising to her cheeks making her even redder.

“U-uh I’ll have to think about it. I don’t want to waste it.” Her heart was being furiously. Why did she think of Chat? They are two completely separate people. Adrien laughed.

“Oh okay. Well let me know.” Marinette checked the time on her phone. She was going to be late for dinner. She looked out the window to see orange hues across the sky.

“I better get going. My parents are expecting me for dinner.” Adrien was slightly disappointed. This was the most fun he had in ages. He didn’t want it to end. But it’s not like he could keep her here.

“Oh sure. I’ll walk you out.” Marinette put her jacket back on and started to fix her pigtails. They had started to come undone awhile ago and she hadn’t bothered to fix them. Adrien walked her all the way to the gate. Marinette gave him a smile.

“Thanks for inviting me. I had a lot of fun.” He felt a rush of joy at her words.

“Me too. I expect to have a rematch next time.” Marinette giggled.

“Sure.” She waved then proceeded to down the street to her house. Adrien went back to his room laying flat on his bed. He went over their time together.

“Oh she’s finally gone? I thought I was going to puke from the cuteness. You really seemed to impress her loverboy.” Adrien rolled his eyes at Plagg’s words.

“It’s not like that.” He thought of how much fun he had. He played the game with Nino a couple times, but Nino wasn’t that great at it. It was great having a real opponent. He also loved that Marinette was enjoying herself. He was nervous about finding something to do. His mind flashed back to how she looked with her cheeks flushed. One thing he learned about Marinette today was that he loved hearing her laugh. Adrien sighed.

“Hmph yeah it’s so not like that,” Plagg rolled his eyes at the oblivious teen. Something told him that this wouldn’t be the last time he had to deal with this icky sweetness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you guys think? I like this chapter a lot. The arcade game idea popped into my head when I noticed Adrien had one in his room. I used to love playing that game. I hope you liked the Ladrien dream and the rest of the chapter. If any of you draw fan art for the show don’t hesitate to send me links. I’d love to see it. Sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes. Please leave a comment to tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 

 

Oh no, not again. Marinette groaned. Why does this keep happening? She was tired of this. Couldn’t she dream of something else? Did she have no imagination that the only thing to happen in her dreams is Chat Noir visiting her? 

Did she really want the dreams to stop though? Marinette was laying flat on her bed, waiting for Chat to arrive. Her body was humming in anticipation of his arrival. Why couldn’t he hurry up already? She blushed from her impatience. 

Marinette sighed and rolled over onto her stomach, her loose hair brushing her shoulders. She hated the way that she was acting. Marinette touched her lips with her fingertips reliving the other two dreams. 

Chat was on Marinette’s balcony, slowly opening up the skylight that connected it to Marinette’s room. He grinned when he saw her back to him. She looked cute with her hair down and in her pjs. Marinette was too deep in thought to notice Chat’s presence. Marinette squeaked in surprise when she felt a weight on top of her and was pulled into an embrace. Chat’s breath tickled the side of her neck.

“Miss me?” He whispered with a smirk. Before she could reply, Marinette felt Chat’s warm soft lips on her cold skin causing her to shiver. He loved the way she reacted to him. Chat started to suck lightly causing Marinette to gasp.

“C-chat!” She closed her eyes to the sensations and tilted her head to the side, baring her neck to him. There was no pushing him away or trying to reason with him this time. Chat kept at the same pace. He never went faster or slower. Marinette felt heated under his touch. 

Finally she couldn’t take it anymore. Marinette flipped onto her back still under Chat. She cupped his face with her hands and pulled him into a frenzied kiss. She kept one hand cupping his cheek while she wrapped the other behind his neck, pulling him closer. They pulled away both panting heavily. Chat gazed down at Marinette loving how flushed her cheeks were. Her eyes were filled with want and he was very much happy to oblige. 

Chat lowered himself into another kiss, which Marinette accepted instantly. Marinette wasted no time in deepening the kiss. She loved the way his lips felt against hers and couldn’t get enough of him. Chat loved the feeling of his thighs against hers. He loved being this close to her and never wanted to part. They pulled apart again, gazing into each other’s eyes. This time she studied him, loving the way he looked at her. She liked that his hair was slightly messy and he was just as flushed as she was. Marinette traced the bottom of Chat’s mask with her thumb. Chat leaned into her touch.

“Who are you?” She whispered. Never in the time that she has been Ladybug, did she want to know Chat Noir’s identity more than ever. 

“Marinette, I---”

Marinette’s eyes fluttered open. She grabbed her phone to check the time and found that she woke up early again. Tikki was sound asleep. Marinette stared up at the ceiling frowning. Did she like Chat? She knew she once said that if she didn’t like Adrien then she would date Chat, but she never thought that she would like them both at the same time. If she likes Chat, does that mean she likes Adrien less? Marinette didn’t like that. She still felt strongly for Adrien, however, the dreams were now questioning her feelings. She needed to tell someone, say it outloud to see if admitting it would strengthen or weaken the feelings that were bubbling up inside. 

Who could she tell? She wanted to tell Alya, but how was she going to explain to her best friend that she’s dreaming of Chat? She didn’t want to lie. She didn’t really think telling Tikki was a good idea either. Marinette flipped over and groaned into her pillow. Why did things have to get complicated? 

 

*****************

 

Marinette arrived early to school once more. She could have stayed home a little longer, but she couldn’t stay still. Not with the dreams haunting her. Tikki was surprised at how deep in thought Marinette was. She didn’t even notice when Adrien waved at her. It worried Tikki.

“Marinette?” Marinette tuned to see a slightly confused Adrien.

“Oh sorry! What were you saying?” She smiled sheepishly.

“I was just saying hi and wondering if everything was okay.” Marinette rubbed the back of her neck.

“Oh I’m great! Just great. I was just lost in thought. Sorry,” She said, waving her hands. Was Adrien worried about her? Her heart warmed at the thought. Adrien chuckled.

“No worries. I had fun yesterday. We should definitely do it again sometime. I want a rematch.” Marinette giggled.

“Definitely, but be warned, I’ll probably still win.” Adrien grinned.

“We’ll see about that Princess.” Adrien froze while Marinette blinked in confusion. Where had she heard that before? “Ah well, I uh, will see you in class. Later Marinette!” Adrien hastily said before walking away, leaving Marinette in deeper confusion.

“Nice going loverboy.” Plagg snickered.

“Shut it,” Adrien muttered back, his face burning red. He couldn’t believe he slipped like that. What was he going to do if Marinette realized he was Chat Noir? Adrien shook his head. He needed to calm down. He was probably over reacting. It just felt so natural talking with Marinette. All he needs to do is just be careful around Marinette. With his newfound resolve, Adrien smiled and went to class. 

Meanwhile, Alya was busy trying to get Marinette to spill on what happened yesterday. She hoped that Marinette and Adrien have gotten closer. Marinette couldn’t keep crushing on him from afar forever.

“So what happened yesterday?” 

“Nothing much.” Alya gave Marinette a look.

“Marinette, what do you mean nothing much?” Marinette giggled. She loved teasing Alya. The bell rang, leaving only a few minutes until they had to get to class.

“I promise I’ll tell you during lunch.” Alya huffed. 

“Girl, you better.”

Morning classes went by quickly. Marinette forgot momentarily about her boy trouble, but not completely. She had decided to invite Alya over later to tell her. Not everything of course, but enough to hopefully get some advice. When the bell rang announcing break, Marinette suggested they grab food from a nearby deli and eat in the park. The girls grabbed their sandwiches and sat on the bench.

“Now spill.” Alya ordered. Marinette smiled and proceeded to tell her all about her time with Adrien.

 

*****************

 

On the other side of the park, a little girl with chocolate skin and eyes was playing with her favorite dolls. She was wearing a tiara and holding a wand with flowers all over it. She dreamed of being a fairy and constantly looked through flowerbeds hoping to catch sight of one.

“Michael, make sure your sister doesn’t cut herself on the roses.” He huffed and rolled his eyes, but decided to relay his mother’s words.

“Melanie, be careful of the roses. What are you doing anyway?” The little girl smiled at her brother.

“I’m looking for fairies! They like to live among flowers!” Michael snorted.

“You know fairies aren’t real right?” Melanie’s eyes flashed.

“They are real!”

“No they aren't. Have you even seen one?” Both of them were getting annoyed.

“No, but mommy said they were real and she read books to me about them.”

“Well, mom was lying and those books are trash.”

“You’re the one who’s lying!” Melanie stomped her foot. Her eyes started to water.

“If I’m lying then why haven’t you seen one? You haven’t seen one because fairies don’t exist.” 

“They are real!” Melanie burst into tears and ran off. Fairies are real. They just don’t play with humans much. She thought to comfort herself. Melanie crouched down sobbing. Why didn’t her brother believe her? Unbeknownst to her, a purple and black butterfly was flying her way. The butterfly seeped into Melanie’s tiara taking full control.

“Hello Wood Rose. I’d like for you to do me a favor…”

 

*****************

 

“Oh my gosh Marinette! That’s so cute! You go girl.” Marinette blushed at her friend’s words.

“Yeah, I had a lot of fun.” Marinette sighed and bit her lip. Alya noticed her shift in mood.

“Alright, what’s up?”

“Hey, Alya. Can you come over to my house later? I need some advice.” Alya’s eyes widened. 

“Sure, no problem.” Marinette smiled in relief. She really needed to get these feelings off her chest.

“Thanks Alya. This ha---” Marinette was interrupted by multiple screams.

“What’s going on?”

“I don’t know, but I bet it’s a Ladybug opportunity,” Alya said, already whipping out her phone. Before Marinette could tell her to be careful, Alya shot off towards the screams. Marinette opened her purse. 

“Tikki, spots on!” Ladybug rushed to where the source of screams were located. There were giant flower buds everywhere. She went to touch one when it suddenly jerked.

“Somebody help me!” Came a muffled voice from the inside. Oh my gosh, Ladybug thought. The akuma was trapping people in flowers. She looked around and spotted the akuma swallowing up another person. The akuma appeared to be a little girl with green leaf wings. She was wearing a dark maroon dress with a tiara and wand.

“Stop this now! Why are you doing this?” Ladybug shouted to the akuma.

“I am Wood Rose and I will make people believe in fairies!” Wood Rose waved her wand. Ladybug jumped out of the way in the nick of time. A giant bud was right where she was standing a few seconds ago. The akuma must be in her wand. 

“Wood Rose, I would like you to get her miraculous,” Hawkmoth said to the girl.

“Yes, Hawkmoth.” Instead of focusing her attention on capturing more people, Wood Rose focused all her attention on Ladybug. Noticing this, Ladybug smiled. Perfect. I can lead her away from the people in the park. Ladybug rushed out the the park leaving a trail of buds in her wake. 

Ladybug swung her yo-yo pulling herself onto a flagpole on the side of the building using the momentum to swing towards the akuma. Wood Rose swung out of the way. A bud started to form around Ladybug.

“Milady, I didn’t know you loved flowers this much.” Chat Noir teased as the flower enclosed around him. Ladybug frowned.

“Seriously?” Chat grinned.

“What? Am I bugging you?” Ladybug rolled her eyes and slammed her body to the side of the bud. The flower swayed, but stayed sealed.

“We have got to get out of here,” She said feeling the walls. Chat raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t know. I kind of liked being trapped with you in here.” Ladybug blushed realizing how close they were to each other.

“W-whatever, you silly cat. Just find a way out of here,” She said while doing her best to avoid his gaze. She couldn’t look him in the eye. Ladybug’s heart was pounding furiously and she was afraid he could hear it. Chat blinked in confusion. It was rare for Ladybug to act weirdly. Ladybug looked down and spotted his baton.

“Chat! We could use this to pry open the bud!” Ladybug proclaimed excitedly. CHat looked down and grinned. That’s his lady right there, always coming up with brilliant ideas.

“Sure thing bugaboo.” Chat grabbed his baton and extended it, forcing the flower bud to open. They jumped out ready to fight, but Wood Rose was gone. Only flowers buds were surrounding them. Ladybug sprung into action following the path of the buds, with Chat on her heels.

“Chat, I believe the akuma is in her wand.”

“Got it.” It didn’t take them long to find the girl. It seemed she was hell bent on capturing everyone in flowers. The akuma had her back to them. Ladybug used that opportunity to swing herself forward and grabbed the wand.

“Hey!” The akuma shouted. Ladybug broke the wand but nothing happened.

“What?” Chat then slammed himself into her, pushing her out of the way. He was swallowed again by another bud. However, this one was a different color from the rest. Chat sniffed, smelling something acidic. A blue liquid started to bubble up from the bottom.

“Uh Ladybug? I think it would be great if you could hurry up now!” He said panicking a little. He lost his baton when he pushed Ladybug out of the way. 

Ladybug’s heart fluttered in a panic. She shook her head. This was not the time, she needed to help Chat. She watched the akuma while dodging flowers. If it’s not the wand, then it must be the tiara. With that thought Ladybug threw her yo-yo into the air shouting “Lucky Charm!”

“A toy fishing rod?” Ladybug asked herself in confusion. She looked up and smirked. She knew just what to do with this. Ladybug swung out her yo-yo and soared above the akuma, using the fishing rod to snatch the tiara.

“Yes!” Ladybug landed in a roll and jumped to her feet. She snapped the tiara in two. “Gotcha.” She captured the butterfly with her yo-yo and purified it.

“Bye bye butterfly.” She smiled at the now white butterfly. “Miraculous Ladybug!” She threw the rod into the air effectively getting rid of all the flower buds, freeing everyone.

“Whew, nice job Milady.” Chat fistbumped Ladybug. She blinked.

“Wait a minute. Couldn’t you have used cataclysm to get yourself out of the flower?”

“Oh yeah.” Ladybug face palmed. She couldn’t believe that she was so worried about this tomcat. 

“You’re an idiot.” She pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Aw don’t be mad. I didn’t mean to bug you.”

“First of all, I was really worried you jerk! Secondly, that pun is really getting old.” Ladybug huffed. Chat’s heart melted slightly. He loved hearing that she was worried. It made him feel good knowing she cared. He has to be more careful from now on, so he didn’t cause any more unnecessary worry.

“I’m sorry Ladybug. I promise not to make you worry like that again,” He said solemnly. Ladybug’s lips parted at his sincerity. 

“Chat I---” Her earrings beeped, notifying her that she only had a minute left. She smiled in apology. “Sorry, I have to go.” She swung away before Chat Noir could say anything. 

He sighed. He hated that she felt that she had to hide her identity from him. Her reasons were more than valid, but it still sucks. He loved her so much. But, what was up with Ladybug in that flower? She was acting weird, not like her cool collected self. 

 

*****************

 

Marinette was just able to make it back in time for afternoon classes. She was so glad that she didn’t have to explain another late. She looked at Adrien’s seat noticing he was there. That’s unusual. Now that she thought about it though, not really. He’s nowhere near late as often as she was, but he’s had his fair share as well. Marinette sat in her seat mulling this over. 

Adrien rushed through the doors just as the bell rang. The teacher frowned at him, making him mutter an apology. Marinette gave him a wave. Adrien smiled in return. Alya bumped her shoulder into Marinette’s giving her a suggestive smirk. Marinette just laughed. 

Today wasn’t bad so far even with the akuma attack. Hopefully her talk with Alya goes over great as well. Marinette sighed. There was only one way to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? I hoped you liked this chapter. Please leave a comment with your opinions!


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien was nervous. He couldn’t quite put his finger on why. Well, maybe he could. He was hoping Ladybug would show up again. He knew that it was a dream this time, and he knew that she wasn’t real, but the feelings were, and he was going to make the most of it. He was thinking about how his confession was unanswered in the last dream. Would he get an answer? He groaned. He didn’t want a confession from dream Ladybug. He wanted one from the real Ladybug. He sighed. Like that will ever happen. 

Adrian ruffled his hair in frustration. It’s not like he could confess to her. She only really knew him as Chat Noir and Ladybug doesn’t take him seriously. Adrien started to pace back and forth. Was he not sincere enough? Did his feelings not reach her? How can he prove that he’s serious? Adrien was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice another presence. Hands suddenly covered his eyes. 

“Guess who?” A sultry voice asked. Adrien gulped, his mouth going dry. He knew it was a dream, but that didn’t stop him from getting nervous.

“L-ladybug?” He asked. Adrien knew full well it was her, but he decided to play along. Ladybug pulled her hands away with a grin. 

“How’d you know?” Adrien blushed.

“I always know when you’re near. You always smell like pastries.” Ladybug sucked in a breath. 

“Adrien, about last time. I----” Adrien in a panic, kissed her. When he pulled away, Ladybug blinked in confusion.

“Please don’t answer my confession. It’s hard to explain, but I’m happy with just confessing at the moment.” Ladybug gave a small smile and nodded. 

She stepped forward wrapping her arms around his neck, putting their bodies flush together. Adrien blushed again. He loved the feel of her body against his. It felt like they fit together perfectly. Adrien cupped Ladybug’s cheek moving in close for another tender kiss, feeling how soft her lips were. He wanted to savor this feeling. Adrien’s heart filled with so much emotion every time he was near Ladybug. They broke apart once more.

Adrien grabbed her hand, leading her to the couch. Ladybug climbed onto his lap, causing him to flush. Great, he thought, My face is going to be permanently red. Ladybug let her head rest on his shoulder, sighing in content. Adrien smiled and leaned his head against hers. He wrapped his arms around her, rubbing his thumb against her arm. 

They stayed like that for a while. They didn’t need to speak to get across their feelings in this moment. Both wanted to stay like this forever, but unfortunately they couldn’t. This thought occurred to Adrien while he was holding her. His heart clenched. What if this was the closest he would ever be with her? Will their story start and end with a dream? Adrien frowned, his heart bruising from his dark thoughts.

“What’s wrong?” Adrien looked down into Ladybug’s deep blue eyes, his worries melting away. He kissed her forehead. Ladybug closed her eyes, reveling in the feel and warmth of his lips. Adrien pulled away, looking down at her face once more. Even though this is as close he might ever get, he was glad to have the chance. Adrien was filled with a desperate desire to kiss Ladybug, in case this was the last time he was able to. He wasn’t sure if the dreams would continue or not. He didn’t want to waste any time he had with this dream Ladybug. Hopefully, this would one day give him the courage to confess to the real one. 

Adrien swooped down, savoring the taste of her lips. Unlike the two previous kisses, this was was fierce and frenzied. Ladybug was surprised at the sudden change in attitude but quickly melted into him, both growing hot and bothered. Ladybug pushed him away after a few seconds, trying to catch her breath. Adrien was panting heavily, wondering why she stopped.

“Adrien, why haven’t you confessed to me in real life?” Adrien’s heart filled with sadness.

“Because, I’m not good enough for you. You deserve so much more. You deserve a better partner both in and out of battle.” He smiled slightly, trying not to seem too pathetic.

“What about Marinette?” Adrien blinked in confusion, trying to process the question.

“Marinette? What about her?” Ladybug smiled.

“Love is really blind.” Adrien scrunched his brow.

“What d----” Adrien woke up, more confused than ever. Why did Ladybug mention Marinette? PLus, what did she mean by love is blind? He knew the saying well, but didn’t really know what it meant in these circumstances. The dark thoughts that usually clouded his mind after thinking about confessing to Ladybug weren’t there for once. His mind was too focused on Marinette. Was he interested in her? Was that what his dream was trying to tell him? Plagg suddenly snored loudly causing Adrien to break away from his thoughts. He sighed and started to get ready for school. It was probably nothing.

 

*****************

 

The bell rang, finally signally the end of classes for the day. Marinette couldn’t sit still throughout the whole afternoon. She was too hyped up thinking about her future talk with Alya. She really needed to get this off her chest. Marinette couldn’t understand why she was so nervous though. Is she afraid of something? Or is she just being silly and over thinking things? Marinette shook her head. She was being ridiculous. It’s just that she’s never had this problem before.

“Hey, ready to go?” Alya asked. She’s been dying to know what has been bothering her friend. Even though she was excited for their talk, she was a little worried. Did Adrien do something? No, she shouldn’t be jumping to conclusions. It could have nothing to do with Adrien. As a precaution and out of curiosity, she asked Nino to talk to Adrien about his “date” with Marinette.

“Yup!” Marinette cheerfully replied. They grabbed their things and left the classroom. The girls talked about random things on the way to Marinette’s house. Alya mostly complained about the paper that was due in a couple of days. Marinette enjoyed the walk. SInce Alya started dating Nino, they hadn’t hung out as much. It wasn’t a bad thing. She was ecstatic for her friend. It’s just been a while since they have hung out after school. 

The bell jingled as they entered the bakery. The scent of freshly baked goods immediately engulfed them, making Marinette’s mouth water. Alya was already eyeing some cookies that had just been placed in the display case. Sabine smiled when she saw her daughter and Alya come in. Alya was like a second daughter to her, so it was always a pleasure when she came around.

“Hi girls! Why don’t you grab some sugar cookies. They just came out of the oven.” Marinette took some cookies, putting them on a plate. 

“Thanks mom. Where’s dad?”

“Oh he’s out delivering a cake.”

“Okay. Alya and I are going upstairs to do homework.”

“Alright. Have fun.” They were already rushing up the stairs.

“Thanks Mrs. Dupain-Cheng,” Alya said hastily. Sabine chuckled at the two of them. When they got to Marinette’s room, they settled on her couch.

“Now spill!” Alya demanded as she munched on a cookie. Marinette took a deep breath.

“Um...well…” Marinette mumbled while fidgeting.

“Oh my god Marinette. Just say it!”

“I think that I’m in love with two guys!” Marinette blurted out, her face reddening. She covered her face with her hands, embarrassed by what she just said. Alya’s mouth hung open. She couldn’t believe it. Marinette has only been talking about Adrien since like, forever. Where the heck did the other guy come from? She’s never mentioned another guy.

“Is it Nathanael?” Alya asked after she recovered.

“What?!? No! I don’t like him like that,” Marinette said loudly.

“Alright, chill. I was just wondering, because that kid has been in love with you for a while. Calm down.” Marinette took in a calming breath. Alya was right. She couldn’t freak out like this. “Who’s the other guy you like?” Alya continued. Marinette looked down at her hands feeling guilty. She didn’t want to lie, but how was she going to explain to her best friend, that she was falling for Chat Noir? She’d laugh or tell her it wasn’t possible because he was a superhero. Even though it was possible since she’s Ladybug, but Alya didn’t know that.

“Marinette?” Alya asked in a worried tone. Why did her friend go quiet?

“I’m sorry. Don’t be mad, but I can’t tell you. I mean I want to tell you, but I really can’t right now.” Alya smiled. She wasn’t going to lie, she was kind of disappointed and sad that Marinette couldn’t tell her. But she understood.

“It’s okay Marinette. Tell me when you can. I’m here for you.” She put her hand on Marinette’s hoping to convey her feelings. Marinette sighed in relief. She could always count on Alya.

“Thank you. My problem is that I like two guys. Does liking this new person mean I like Adrien less? I mean what do I do? Is it wrong liking two people at once?” Alya paused, thinking about it. She didn’t want to give her friend bad advice. This wasn’t a light issue.

“I don’t think it’s a bad thing to like two people at once. It would be bad if you were dating one of them. Wait, are you dating this other guy?” At Marinette’s quick shake of the head, she continued. “I mean do you feel like you don’t like Adrien as much? There is really nothing you can do except ride these feelings out. You only really have to deal with it is if you start dating one of them. Don’t worry Marinette. Everything will be fine. I mean, you go girl! Two guys, you lucky bug.” Marinette laughed. The tension she has been feeling all week leaving her. Alya was the best.

“So, does this other guy like you? Or is it another oblivious one?” Marinette bit her lip, remembering all the times Chat flirted with her.

“I think so? I mean, he’s always flirting with me, but that could be his personality.”

“Well, has he flirted with anyone else?” That made Marinette pause. She never thought about it. Had he flirted with other girls? She didn’t remember that ever happening, but that didn’t mean he didn’t do that in his civilian form.

“I don’t think so, but I don’t see him everyday, so I can’t be one hundred percent confident in saying so.” Alya grinned.

“I say not flirting with other girls in your presence is a good sign! If you decide to go with this other guy, you have my full support!” Alya gave her a cheesy thumbs up causing Marinette to giggle.

“Thanks Alya. I admit, I was a little worried since Nino has been helping me out as well with Adrien.” Alya waved her hand dismissively. Don’t worry about it. It’s your love life. Though poor Adrien. He’s got some serious competition. He better shape up if he isn’t going to lose you to the other guy.” Marinette flushed.

“It’s not like that. He doesn’t like me that way,” Marinette said dejectedly. Alya sighed.

“I don’t know. Adrien’s not really one to open up about his feelings. Plus, Nino said that he’s talking about hanging out with you more. You might have a chance.” Marinette perked right up.

“Really?” Marinette asked hopefully.

“Yup.” Alya grinned. “Oh! Guess what? I got some amazing footage of Ladybug from earlier. Didn’t she look wicked fighting that akuma? I also got a bunch of pics of her and CHat Noir. Look!” Alya thrust her phone into Marinette’s hands excitedly. Marinette scrolled through the photos while listening to Alya’s excited babbling. She paused when she saw a photo of Chat’s arms around her as they escaped from the flower bud. Her heart skipped a beat when she noticed how Chat was looking at her. How has she not noticed this before? Was she that blind?

“Marinette? Marineeettteee? Are you listening?” Marinette blinked.

“Uh, sorry. Hey can you send me this photo?” Alya glanced at the shot.

“Yeah sure. Hmm, you’ve never been interested in these two before.”

“Uh well, I just thought this picture looked really cool! I mean, who wouldn’t want this photo.” Marinette laughed nervously. 

“Yeah, they are pretty awesome.” Alya boasted. Marinette loved her friend’s enthusiasm. Sometimes it was an annoyance and very worrisome when Alya rushes into danger, but it’s great that she’s so passionate about this. Maybe she would give her an interview with Ladybug sometime. Knock knock. The girls turned to see Marinette’s mom coming out of the hatch.

“Hi girls. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Would you like to join us Alya?”

“I would love to Mrs. Dupain-Cheng.” Marinette’s mom then disappeared to finish the preparations.

“It’s been awhile since you’ve stayed for dinner.” Marinette commented.

“Yeah, I kind of missed your mom’s cooking. I mean I love my mom’s food. She’s an amazing chef, but sometimes her meals don’t have that homey feeling. Plus, she’s been home early lately. Though tonight she has to stay late again.” The girls went down to the dining room and started to help set the table. Marinette’s dad then entered the room smelling like cake batter and bread.

“Hmm, something smells good.” He commented with a sparkle in his eyes. He loved coming home to his family. Yes, he sees his wife all day because of the bakery, but it’s not the same. Sabine whirled around with a grin.

“I was just about to put the food on the table.” Tom took off his coat and walked up to her, giving her a kiss on her temple.

“I’ll help you.” They both went into the kitchen. Marinette sight in contentment. She loved that her parents were like she. She hoped that she’d be like that with someone someday.

“Aw, your parents are so cute!” Alya said after they left.

“They sure are.” Marinette smiled softly, putting the last of the silverware on the table. Marinette’s parents then entered with the food. Her mouth watered at the sight. Her mom made her favorite Chinese dish Mapo Tofu. She is normally not a big fan of tofu, but it’s so good in this dish. No one wasted time in digging into the food. They all loved Sabine’s cooking. 

“So how is school going girls?” Marinette’s mom asked, breaking the silence.

“It’s been good,” Marinette said. She really didn’t have much to say.

“That’s an understatement. Her and Adrien have become friends aaaannnndddd spending more time together,” Alya said suggestively. 

“Alya!” Marinette gasped, her face turning beet red.

“Isn’t that the boy Marinette likes?” Sabine inquired with a smile.

“Mom! It isn’t like that!”

“Oh really? Then what about all those pic-----”

“Mom stop! Seriously.” Marinette’s face was so red from embarrassment. Sabine giggled.

“I’m just teasing sweetheart. It’s good that you two have become friends.” Marinette started to relax, but it was too soon.

“Wait, who does Marinette like? This boy better have a talk with me if he thinks he’s good enough for my daughter.” Tom commented, joining in on the tease fest.

“Dad! Not you too!” Marinette slumped into her seat. Everyone at the table laughed. It even brought a chuckle out of Marinette.

“Seriously honey. We just want you to be happy. If you find someone that makes you happy, bring them around. We’d love to meet them.” Tom placed his hand over Sabine’s giving it a gentle rub. Sabine blushed slightly. Even after so many years, she could never be tired of this man. She loved him so much. Tom gave her another kiss on the temple, his heart swelling. He was thinking the same thing. Marinette and Alya watched the exchange, their hearts melting at the scene before them. 

Marinette was sometimes embarrassed by how lovey dovey her parents are, but she would never want that to stop. Marinette wanted someone to look at her like that. Her mind flashed back to the photo of Ladybug and Chat Noir. Maybe, someone already does. 

The rest of dinner was spent telling jokes and stories about their day. Alyea of course, gushed about Ladybug. Adrien was brought up a couple times more for teasing. Marinette got back at Alya by bringing Nino into the mix. It was a good night. When Marinette got back to her room later on, Tikki flew out.

“So, that’s why you’ve been acting strange,” Tikki said immediately.

“Oh, uh you heard that huh.” Marinette flushed slightly. She thought Tikki would have given her some privacy. Tikki sighed. 

“You were telling the truth about not having nightmares?” At Marinette’s nod, she continued. “Oh Marinette, is it Chat Noir?” Marinette didn’t have to say anything. Tikki already knew from the look in her eyes. 

“Tikki, don’t worry about me okay. This won’t affect my responsibilities. I promise! I just can’t help the way I feel.” Marinette bowed her head waiting for a lecture from Tikki. She shouldn’t have feelings for her feline partner. Tikki smiled. She was so happy to have Marinette as her current master.

“Oh Marinette. It’s okay. You’re allowed to fall in love with whoever you want. If that happens to be Chat Noir, I’ll support you!” Tikki went up to Marinette and nuzzled her cheek.

“Aw Tikki. Thank you,” Marinette said, her eyes watering a little. She was so lucky to have met Tikki. She really couldn’t imagine not meeting her. Tikki was her best friend besides Alya. Marinette felt slightly guilty that she didn’t tell Tikki about her feelings outright, but luckily everything turned out okay. “Hey Tikki?”

“Yes Marinette?” 

“Has any of the previous Ladybugs and Chat Noir fallen in love?” Tikki was startled by the question for a moment. She’s never been asked that before. Tikki thought about all of her previous masters.

“Yes, there have been a few.” Marinette felt a little better that she wasn’t the only Ladybug to fall for a kitty cat.

“What happened to them? Did they ever get together?”

“Some of them unfortunately never got together or circumstances from their civilian lives prevented them from being together. There was even a Romeo and Juliet type situation. However, a lot of them did end up being married with kids.” Marinette was sad for the previous Ladybugs who couldn’t be with the man they loved, but she felt hope blossoming for her. 

“Thanks for telling me.” Tikki grinned.

“No problem Marinette! We should probably go to bed soon. It’s getting late.” Marinette checked the time on her phone, her eyes widening. She rushed to get ready for bed. She didn’t want less time for her dream. Marinette finally crawled into bed, Tikki settling next to her.

“Night Tikki.”

“Good night Marinette.” Marinette was soon swept away, a blush tinting her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of the chapter? I wanted to focus on Marinette's other relationships since I felt they were important. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

The nervous buzz that normally filled Marinette during the dreams wasn’t there for once. She just felt calm and a little giddy. Now that she came to terms with her feelings, Marinette felt happy. She was currently sitting at her desk, doing her best to keep herself occupied. 

For the upteenth time, Marinette forced herself to stay put and not look out the window for her favorite kitty cat. Marinette played with her hair, putting it into different hairstyles before brushing it back down. Now that she wasn’t fighting her feelings for Chat Noir, she wanted everything to be perfect. 

Chat Noir silently entered Marinette’s room through the skylight and crept down the stairs. He wanted to surprise her. His breath caught when he saw her messing with her hair in front of the mirror. She was biting her lip in deep concentration. Chat watched for a few moments. He never got tired of looking at her. Chat watched her eyes crinkle in dissatisfaction. 

Marinette huffed at another failed hair attempt. She wasn’t satisfied with anything. Marinette heard someone chuckle. She jumped in her seat and whipped around, her heart beating furiously. She may have come to terms with her feelings, but that didn’t get rid of the butterflies in her stomach. She wasn’t nervous about her feelings for Chat. It was the kind of nervousness one gets around their crush. Chat Noir wore his signature grin.

“Miss me?” He purred, ready to seduce her again. Chat knew that getting her to fall for him wouldn’t be easy, but he wasn’t giving up. Marinette’s shock gave way to happiness. She smiled brightly before going up to Chat and wrapping her arms around his waist. Chat blinked in surprise, wrapping his arms around her back instantly.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Marinette said softly, flashing him another smile. Chat’s heart soared. He’s always wanted to see her smile at him like that. Chat Noir opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. All his plans of seducing out the window. Marinette giggled.

“Cat got your tongue?” Marinette rose to her tiptoes, gently pressing her lips to his. Chat tightened his arms around Marinette, melting into the kiss. They pulled apart a few moments later. Chat pressed his forehead against Marinette’s with a smile.

“I don’t know what changed, but I’m not complaining.” Marinette smiled and leaned back, resting her weight on the balls of her feet. 

“I decided to stop fighting my feelings for you. I like you Chat...a lot. These feelings are new, so I can’t promise you much and you like Ladybug also anyway, so this might not even wor---” Chat interrupted her with a kiss. Marinette flushed, losing herself into the kiss. His lips were so soft and warm. She couldn’t get enough of their taste. I wonder what the real Chat Noir’s lips taste like? Marinette thought. Marinette stepped back, blinking at the thought, her breath ragged. Chat was also breathing heavily from the kiss. He watched her catch her breath, loving how flushed her cheeks were. He zeroed in on Marinette’s swollen red lips, pride filling his chest. He’s the one who did that to her. No one else made her like this but him. Marinette tilted her head to the side, curiosity filling her gaze.

“What’s with the grin on your face?” Marinette asked. Chat hadn’t even realized he was grinning. Chat blushed bright red, not wanting to admit his thoughts.

“Oh just admiring your beauty, Purr-incess.” Chat purred. Marinette rolled her eyes at his horrible attempt at a pun. However, that didn’t stop the heat that crept up her neck, splashing her cheeks.

“You’re an idiot.” Marinette mumbled, too embarrassed to say anything else. Chat laughed, feeling the rumble deep in his chest. He thought that Marinette looked cute when she was embarrassed. Marinette had a hard time looking at Chat after the words he said. Though after a few moments, she looked up to see his expression had turned serious. Before she could ask him what’s wrong, Chat opened his mouth to speak.

“Marinette, do you think you could like me as my civilian self? Not as Chat Noir?” Marinette’s heart pounded in her chest, he brain scrambling for an answer. She didn’t want to give Chat an answer without thinking it through. It wouldn’t be fair to him.

“I think so,” Marinette finally replied. “I like the part of you that’s Chat a lot. I honestly can’t imagine hating your civilian self, but I’d love to get to know the whole you someday.” She finished, hoping the feelings in her words got across okay. Marinette bit her lip, waiting for a reply. Chat smiled. He loved that she wanted to know the whole him and that she was honest.

“Thank you. I hope you get to know my whole self too and that you’ll accept me.” Marinette grinned in relief.

“Same here.” Marinette whispered, thinking of her own secret as Ladybug. Chat continued, not hearing what Marinette said.

“What about Adrien? Could you accept his whole self?” Marinette blinked was barely able to process what Chat asked.

“What?” Marinette asked. “What do you mean? What about Adrien’s whole self?” Chat just looked at her and smiled sadly, as if he was holding little hope. However, she couldn’t get any answers out of him. Already she was being pulled out of her deep sleep.

.

.

.

Marinette blinked groggily, propping herself on her elbows. She checked her phone to see that she woke up early again. These dreams were like her own personal alarm clock. Marinette got up, grabbing clothes to get dressed. She was doing her best to ignore her dream, but she was failing...badly. Why did Chat ask about Adrien? How did he even know who Adrien was? For a second, Marinette thought Chat could have meant a different Adrien, but completely dismissed the thought. It would make no sense for him to mention an Adrien she never met. This was her dream afterall. 

After Marinette finished changing, she went downstairs to eat breakfast and grab some biscuits for the still sleeping Tikki. Marinette grabbed a few scones from the kitchen and sat at the dining room table, her mind going a mile a minute. But no matter how much she analized her dream, she couldn’t come up with any answers or conclusions. She was just flat out puzzled. 

“Marinette?” The girl in question looked up to see Tikki floating down from upstairs, her eyes still half-lidded from sleep.

“Hey Tikki,” Marinette said handing the kwami a biscuit. She wasn’t worried about her parents coming in. They had to go to the bakery extra early to finish a cake for delivery. 

“Is there something wrong Marinette?” Marinette sighed.

“Not really. I just had another weird dream about Chat Noir. I mean it wasn’t a bad dream. It was actually pretty good,” Marinette blushed when Tikki gave her a look. “I-I just mean that it was all good and fine until Chat said something kind of cryptic. I woke up before he could say anything else.” Tikki tilted her head in thought.

“Maybe the dreams are meant to tell you something important.” Tikki suggested.

“Maybe. Did any of the previous Ladybugs have dreams like this?” The kwami shook her head.

“Not that I recall. I mean they all had normal dreams, but not strange dreams that happen almost every night.” Marinette sighed. That’s just great. She’s no where near figuring out her dreams. Tikki looked at the clock.

“Shouldn’t we be going? You’re going to be late.”

.

.

.

 

Marinette huffed through the classroom door barely making it in time. The bell rang loudly as the door shut behind her. She smiled sheepishly at Ms. Bustier as she went to her seat. Adrien gave her a smile and a small wave when she walked past him. She gave him a small smile in return.

“Glad you could make it on time Marinette,” Ms. Bustier said wryly which made Marinette sink in her chair a little. Chloe snickered, causing Alya to roll her eyes. “Anyway, I have an exciting announcement to make! We are going to have a cultural dance! You will dress up in traditional outfits from any culture you wish to represent. It could be something from your heritage, or simply a culture you are interested in. For those of you who are into designing and fashion, this is your chance to make your own costume and have fun with it. The dance will be held in the school exactly one month from now so start planning! You also in the month have to write a paper on what culture you picked and why,” Ms. Bustier said cheerfully. 

Most of the class groaned when she talked about the paper. However, no one could deny their excitement over the dance. Marinette’s mind was already racing with the possibilities. She was itching to sketch some designs. 

Marinette scarcely paid any attention to the rest of morning classes. She was already thinking up ideas on what she wanted to do. When the bell rang, everyone started to move except Marinette. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn’t even hear it.

“Helllooo. Marinette? You in there?” Alya asked with a giggle as she waved her hand in front of Marinette’s face. Marinette snapped out of her thoughts to see that her friends were staring at her. She blushed heavily when she caught Adrien’s stare.

“I-I’m sorry. It’s just that my mind has been bursting with ideas ever since Ms. Bustier announcement about the dance.” Marinette said sheepishly. Adrien smiled at her obvious excitement. He loved Marinette’s designs and was actually looking forward to seeing what she would create.

“No worries. We were just talking about picking up some sandwiches from a nearby deli and eating in the park. If you want you can start working on your sketches when we get there.” Adrien smiled when he saw the look of gratitude on her face.

“That would be wonderful,” Marinette said looking up at him. Alya and Nino rolled their eyes at each other. Finally Nino gave a cough.

“So shall we get going?” Both teens flushed before following their friends out. 

It was a beautiful day outside. A little bit of snow still littered the ground from the day before. They had been getting light amounts of snow these past couple weeks. The temperature however was towards the warm end of the spectrum. Marinette felt the warmth from the sun seep into her jacket as they walked into the park. Alya and Nino had volunteered to get the food, leaving Marinette and Adrien to their own devices. 

They soon settled on a bench in the middle of the park. Marinette immediately whipped out her sketchbook. She couldn’t resist the urge any longer. Already she had half a sketch filled out. It was a little rough, but she decided to clean it up later. She had to get this idea onto paper. A few moments later Marinette looked up in horror.

“Oh my gosh. I’m so sorry for ignoring you! You must be bored. Sometimes I get so absorbed in my work that I forget to be a human being. I really am sorry!” Marinette started to babble in a panic. She felt so bad and a little embarrassed. Adrien’s chuckle stopped her short of going into another babble of an apology.

“No, no it’s okay. I love watching you work. You just look so focused. It’s cute the way your eyes crinkle when you’re scrutinizing your work and the way you stick your tongue out a little when you are sketching out an idea.” Marinette felt a blush rose to her cheeks, her heart pounding rapidly. He thought she was cute? Clumsy Marinette? Adrien froze realizing what he just said. His own blush staining his cheeks. “U-uh, I-I was wondering what culture you decided on doing?” Adrien stuttered out, trying to change the topic.

“I was thinking of doing Chinese culture since I’m half Chinese. I’ve always loved their traditional clothing, so it will be fun to make,” Marinette said, thankful for the change in topic.

“That’s cool! I bet your design will be amazing. I look forward to seeing it.” Marinette’s heart skipped a beat from his words. It was like music to her ears.

“T-thank you! U-um what about you? Any idea on what you want to do?” She asked. Adrien paused to think about it for a moment before replying.

“Hmm, I think I’d like to do Chinese culture as well. You know I’ve been learning to speak Chinese, so it would be really cool to wear the traditional clothing. I don’t know where I’m going to get a costume though.”

“I could make one for you!” Marinette blurted out before she could stop herself. Adrien’s surprise mirrored her own. Instantly she scolded herself. He could find a famous designer to make him an outfit, possibly his own father could make it. Just cause he liked her designs doesn’t mean he wants to wear them.

“Really?” Adrien’s eyes lit up. The thought of Marinette designing an outfit for him got him excited.

“Y-yes. Unless of course you don’t want me to. I--”

“I’d love that! I would be so happy to wear the outfit you make. Your designs are always amazing!” Marinette flushed red at his praise. It made her heart fill with warmth.

“Thank you for the compliments. I’ll be sure to create something you’ll be proud to wear.” Marinette was full of determination. He may already like her designs, but this was the chance to fully impress him and maybe bring them closer together.

“Any time” Adrien breathed. Alya and Nino walked towards where they left their friends to see the two dorks looking very red with weird looks on their faces.

“Dude, we were gone for like ten minutes. What happened?” Both teen’s faces filled with panic.

“W-well...”

“W-we were just...” They both started speaking at once, tripping over themselves to explain. Alya started to laugh.

“You both sound like you got your hands stuck in the cookie jar.” This caused Adrien and Marinette to turn even more red.

“Alya!” Marinette complained. Nino chuckled handing out the food.

“Whatever, just hurry up and eat. I know I’m starving,” Nino said already taking a bite of his sandwich. 

“You’re always hungry.” Alya teased. Marinette and Adrien both relaxed, happy for the distraction.

“So what do you think of the culture dance that Ms. Bustier threw at us?” Nino asked after polishing off his sandwich.

“I think it’s an amazing idea! I have no clue what I want to do though,” Alya said. “Any of you have any ideas?”

“I was thinking of doing something from my heritage. I’m already thinking of doing a Cheongsam style dress.” Marinette confessed.

“That’s awesome! I bet it’ll look gorgeous.” Marinette smiled.

“Thanks Alya.”

“Well I’m thinking of going the Norwegian route,” Nino said. “Their costumes are so cool! The jackets are rad.”

“That’s going to be interesting.” Adrien chuckled at Alya’s comment.

“What about you man?” Adrien smiled.

“Marinette is making me a Chinese costume,” Adrien said proudly. Both Alya and Nino’s jaws dropped.

“Really?!? That’s cool dude. Is that what you two were talking about while we were gone?” Marinette nodded.

“Y-yup.” She was slightly embarrassed at the attention.

“You go girl. However you both are such dorks. Getting worked up over a costume. Just wow.” Alya snickered, causing everyone to laugh. The group talked a little more before it was time for them to get back to school.

“You two go on ahead. Marinette and I will catch up,” Alya said. Adrien nodded.

“Sure. See you guys in class.” When the guys were out of earshot, A,ya immediately pounced on Marinette.

“You’re making a costume for Adrien?!? I can’t believe it. Chloe is going to be so upset when she finds out. I can’t wait to see her face!” Marinette smiled softly.

“I can hardly believe it either. It feels like a dream.” Marinette admitted, feeling a happy glow settle around her. It may not feel real, but she couldn’t help but feeling so happy.

“Well believe it girl. You can use this to grow closer and maybe make the other guy who has your heart jealous.” Alya grinned, wiggling her eyebrows. Marinette laughed.

“Oh please, I’m just making him a costume. No big deal.”

“Yeah, but you’ll have to measure him you know. And to do that you have to get up close and personal,” Alya said suggestively. Marinette blushed.

“Alya! You’re making it sound wrong!” She complained.

“You’re the one with her mind in the gutter. My words are totally innocent.” Both girls burst out laughing. Alya continued to tease Marinette all the way back to school. 

.

.

.

Afternoon classes went by quickly. Marinette was hoping to talk to Adrien before he went home. Despite Alya’s teasing, she was right. Marinette did need to measure Adrien and get his sizes, so the outfit she made would fit him perfectly. While everyone was packing up after the bell rang, Marinette took her chance.

“Hey, Adrien?” He turned giving her a smile.

“Yes?” Marinette flushed a little but shouldered on.

“U-uh I was wondering if you could come over to my house sometime. I’ll need to measure you for the costume.”

“Oh sure. I’ll have to check my schedule though.”

“Oh that’s no problem! Why don’t you give me your number. It’ll make things easier.” Marinette’s heart was pounding. For some reason asking for Adrien’s number was slightly terrifying. Even though they have grown closer, he was still her crush. Adrien smiled.

“Sure! Give me your phone.” Marinette handed over her phone. Adrien punched in his number then sent himself a text so he could have her number as well.

“There, now I also have your number,” He said, handing back her phone.

“Awesome! Then you can let me know when you can come over. You could even stay for dinner. My parents loved having you over that one time we were practicing for the tournament.” Marinette rushed out. Adrien beamed. He liked the idea of spending time at Marinette’s and having dinner with her family.

“I’d love that,” Adrien said honestly. They both shared a smile before his phone interrupted them. He smiled sheepishly. “That’s probably Nathalie. I have an appointment.”

“Oh I’m sorry to keep you!” Adrien chuckled.

“No worries. I’ll text you later.” Adrien waved as he headed out the door. Marinette was left alone when he left the classroom.

“He said he would text me later…” It took a moment for it to seep in before Marinette squealed. She couldn’t believe it. Adrien was going to text her later!

“That’s great Marinette!” Tikki came out of her hiding spot to congratulate Marinette.

“I can hardly believe it Tikki. Only a week ago we barely spoke and now we’re hanging out and I’m even making him his costume for the dance! Are you sure I’m not dreaming?” Tikki giggled.

“Pretty sure, but I could pinch you if you want.” Marinette giggled along with the kwami.

“No I’m good. Let’s head home.” Tikki went back into Marinette’s purse. Marinette couldn’t wait to get home so she could work on her designs and hopefully, maybe get a text from Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I updated pretty quickly for once. Unfortunately this won't become a habit. So how did you like this chapter? I got the idea of the dance from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I'm looking forward to Marinette making them matching outfits!! For those of you who are artists, if you draw them with Marinette's costumes please send them to me either on Twitter: @sammyo3w or Tumblr" @seedotsam. I would love to see them! Thank you for reading and please leave a comment or review!

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you all think? Every chapter will probably start with a dream. Unless the plot won't allow me too. Please leave a comment. I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
